Pour eux
by mlle-unknown
Summary: J'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour eux. Partir du seul endroit ou on avait bien voulu de moi. Fuir les seul personnes qui m'aimez pour qui j'était. Abandonnez tout ce que j'avais. Oubliez ma vie entière et en reconstruire une. Et finalement...


Me voici avec un nouvel Os, que j'ai écrit il y a maintenant très longtemps. Je l'ai classé en complète mais il se peut qu'un jour qu'elle se transforme en Two-shot, à voir si l'inspiration arrive.

* * *

Je descendis les marches menant au bar, toujours dans mes pensées depuis quelques jours je ne fais que ça. Ils viennent ce soir normalement, dans tous les cas je l'espère. Leurs bras musclés, leurs chaleurs, leurs douceurs, leurs caresses. Tout me manque chez eux, même leurs foutus caractères. Je ne peux pas me passer d'eux. Mais est-ce réciproque ? Je ne sais pas, je ne leur demanderais pas, beaucoup trop de risques, surtout devant tout le monde, ils ont une réputation à tenir. La musique commence déjà se faire entendre, plus que quelques marches et je saurai si je passe la nuit accompagné dans mon si grand lit. J'ouvris la porte menant à la boîte de nuit gay qui se trouve au sous-sol de l'hôtel put je loge. S'ils sont la ils doivent être comme à leurs habitudes dans le coin le plus sombre, et le mon sourires'élargit.

Ils sont présents, je me jette alors dans leurs bras si réconfortants. Eux, devant leurs hommes me rattrape le sourire aux lèvres, je m'installe sur leurs genoux, leurs laissant mon corps peu vêtu pour quelques caresses. L'un posant sa maingauche sur une de mes fesses, l'autre câlina mes reins d'une main et la deuxième dans mes cheveux. Leurs sbires sont complètement soûls, j'en profite donc pour leurs déposer quelques baises par-ci par-là, m'allongeant de toute ma longueur sur leurs cuisses dur.

Je somnole doucement aux sont des rires alcooliques, ils finissent par me réveiller avec quelques mots doux et leurs regards pervers. Rien ne quand les regardant je ne peux déjà dire que cette nuit ne vas pas être de tout repos. Je sais que demain je me réveillerais seul dans mon si grand lit, je sais que je vais rester plusieurs jours à déprimer sur mes draps imprégner de leurs odeurs, de leurs parfums, de nos débats. Je sais que je vais devoir attendre une semaine encore, voire plus. Je vais comme toujours patienter sagement pour ma plus grande tristesse. Comme à chaque fois qu'on se voit ils me tirent jusqu'à notre chambre, ils me lancèrent sur le lit violemment comme j'aime.

Tandis que l'un pénètre d'un seul coup sans préparation, me fessant crie sur le coup de la douleur. Nous prenons pas notre temps pour nos débats, j'aime la douleur, ils aiment m'entendre crier. Bien qu'ils ne supportent pas que je pleure hors du lit, vous allez me dirent que c'est contradictoire mais c'est dans leurs natures, ils me protègent, me chouchoutent mais me baisent.

Épuisés nous nous arrêtons pour souffler, me serrant dans leurs bras, moi au milieu, eux sur les côtés. Le premier, en cuillère dans mon dos et ses bras enroulés autour de mes hanches. Le deuxième devant, ma tête dans son cou, ses bras autour de mes épaules. J'aime la chaleur qu'ils dégagent, le sommeil prend contrôle de mon corps, la peur d'être à nouveau abandonné résonne en moi, me nouant le ventre.

Depuis plusieurs jours où je ne me sens pas en forme, mais je ne les préviendrais en aucun cas, ils s'inquiéteraient et n'iront pas « travailler » comme j'aime le dire, ils resteront. Bien que je le souhaite par mais pas dans ce contexte. Ils me surprotégeront, une partie de moi me cris de vouloir être câlinés et protégés, une autre de garder mon indépendance. Je me réveillai le lendemain seul, un courant d'air froid me frôle, ils sont encore partis, à quoi bon m'attendre, ils le devaient, c'est dans leurs devoirs de protégés ceux qui leur son cher, moi en l'occurance.

Cette fois j'attends depuis plus de deux semaines, ils ne sont toujours pas là, mon état s'aggrave, en plus de mes vomissements j'ai des crampes au ventre, j'ai des étourdissements, des maux de tête, ainsi sue des saignements a mon entre-jambes. Je ne mange presque plus, je deviens de plus en plus sensible, au moindre problème je m'écroule en larmes. Je ne me sens plus normal, j'ai besoin d'eux, je commence à tomber dans une dépression des plus préoccupantes. Mon entourages'inquiète, je sais qu'ils ont demande à me surveiller lorsqu'ils ne sont pas présents. Je n'en peux plus, je ne mange plus, je ne sors plus en plus de cela, ça fait trois semaines que vous n'êtes pas venue, une semaine que je me suis fait oublier de tous.

nous sommes maintenant en fin de matinée, je ne supporterais pas longtemps, ils m'ont dit qu'ils seront là ce soir, que vais-je donc leurs dires ? Est-ce que je vais faire semblant encore une fois, d'être heureux de leur heureux, je ne suis pas là pour les accueillir à la fin de leur « travail »? Je les aime, c'est ainsi mais eux m'aiment-ils assez pour me laisser les accompagner, pour me revendiquer comme leurs compagnons. Je les veux à mes côtés à tout moment, surtout à partir de maintenant à cause de mon état. Je n'en veux pas, ils ne voudront pas le garder. Je suis un monstre, son existence est une erreur, bien que je l'aime comme n'importe quelle mère. Je ne peux pas, il en souffrira trop, beaucoup trop pour un petit être qui n'a absolument rien demandé. Il ne mérite pas de subir les problèmes de ses parents.

Je m'enferme à nouveau dans notre chambre, attendant le soir pour les voir et les serrer dans les bras, écouter les sbires complètement soûls ainsi que sous les rires moqueurs de mes amours. Je me réveille avec une caresse sur ma joue, j'ouvris les yeux en ensommeiller, et les vis me fixé avec amour et inquiétude. Je me lève et les regarde incompris en réponse ils me sourirent et me dorent clairement :

« On sait que tu as été, et que notre absence ne t'a pas arrangé.

\- As-tu consulté ?

\- Oui ; ai-je avoué la tête baissée.

\- Dit nous tout amour.

\- Je suis enceinte ; soufflais-je.

\- Attend-tu...

\- Comment c'est possible ?

\- Je . . . . . Je sais pas, il semblerait que je sois hermaphrodite.

\- Mais tu avais fait des tests, non .

\- Oui mais...

\- Depuis combien de temps, s'il n'est pas trop tard on peut toujours réfléchir.

\- Je …

\- C'est tout réfléchi on va le faire, on n'a plus trop le choix maintenant.

\- Quand penses-tu amour ?

\- Je... Je ne peux... Je ne veux pas avorter ! Criais-je avant de quitter la chambre précipitamment »

Je courus à travers les rues, sous la pluie, échappant ainsi à mes amours, cet enfant ne doit pas vivre en ces lieux, ni en notre compagnie. Pour toi, mon enfant, je les fuis, pour ta naissance, je me meurs de chagrin pour t'offrir le bonheur d'une vraie famille. Je t'aime mais je ne peux pas te garder, cela serait trop dangereux, pour toi mon bébé. Je sais que je le dois, je ne peux me résoudre de te laisser à d'autres.

Je suis à la dérive entre les rues étroites, me fessant mouiller par la pluie,fuyant ma seule rattache en ce monde de douleurs et de négligence pour ses habitants qui ont déjà tant souffert. Je ne sais plus combien de temps je suis là à regarder le ciel ainsi, sous les larmes de ce Dieu si injuste, enfoncé dans mes pensées je perds le fil du temps, tout doucement, sans même m'en rendre compte. Je me remets en chemin, vers où ? Je ne sais pas mais vers un monde meilleur je l'espère.

Je suis la route déjà tracée, sans réfléchir, sans m'inquiétai, sans prendre conscience de ce qui m'attend. L'autre bout du monde m'attend, moi et mon enfant, je lui trouverais les bonheurs, même si je devrais faire à nouveau des sacrifices. Entant une mère je dois m'assurai de sa sécurité de ce futur, au moins pour le début.

Des mois défilent, sans que je m'en aperçoive, je suis maintenant méconnaissable, avec mes longs cheveux, mon ventre arrondi, et ma légère poitrine qui a poussait au fil des deux mois de fuite que j'ai passés sur les routes. J'en suis à 3 mois, les pères de mon bébé me cherchent, les policiers me pistent, qui eux ont étaient avertis par les médecins vus dans différentes villes, auxquels je ne suis jamais retourné. Je passe mon temps d'orphelinat à orphelinat, pour savoir s'ils veulent bien l'accueillir mais je n'ai reçu échec sur échec par rapport à mon âge, ma pauvreté. Je ne sais plus ou aller, bientôt je devrais le laisser à l'hôpital après l'accouchement. Je sais qu'il ne le mérite pas, mais je fais ça pour lui.

Je vais de ville en ville par billet d'auto-stoppeur. Je sais que c'est dangereux pour mon enfant mais il faut que je reste sur les routes pour ne pas me faire repéré par mes amants. Je n'ai plus le choix je vais devoir consulter, mes douleurs sont revenus et sont plus fortes qu'avant, des migraines réapparaissent, ainsi que la maigreur de mon corps déjà si svelte. Je ne supporte plus cette attente, hier il m'a fallu tout mon courage pour appeler et prendre rendez-vous. Je n'en peux plus de stresser, je suis là depuis plus d'une demi-heure, et mon enfant m'inquiète. Malgré mon futur abandon sur cette petite chose, je ne peux m'imaginer de le perdre alors qu'il n'a pas encore eu la chance de connaître l'amour.

Le verdict est tombé, j'attends des jumeaux, je dois m'assurer de leurs biens êtres en mangeant deux fois plus, ne faire aucun long déplacement ou encore de sport. Mais tout cela je ne peux le faire, j'ai besoin de bouger, de trouver de quoi payer la nourriture. Je me suis résolu, je vais devoir attendre qu'ont me mettant à la porte, je vais attendre dans ce lit qui n'est pas à moi que mes enfants grandissent. Je me limite, je mange un peu plus, je surveille mon état d'un œil critique.

Personne n'est venu se me demandé le loyer, la femme de ménage vient toujours, celle-ci m'aide à faire les quelques exercices donner par le médecin avec le sourire, le serveur qui sert ma chambre vient aussi bien discuté que me déposer de quoi m'occuper. Je pense qu'ils ont compris, je n'attendent plus que la police. Il ne leur suffira que de quelques jours pour finalement venir me chercher, du haut de mes quatre mois de grossesses je marchai jusqu'à la porte. Dévoilant mon ventre déjà bien arrondis, recouvert d'une chemise de nuit légèrement transparente, mes mains les protégeant. Je leur demandai alors :

« Voulez-vous bien me laisser le temps de me changer, je vais mettre un petit moment .

\- Bien entendu jeune homme ; déclara un officier.

\- Merci ; répondis-je en me décalant »

J'allais m'enfermai dans la salle de bain où je me transformai, pour me présenter une vingtaine de minutes plus tard habiller d'une robe, les cheveux rattachés et cachés par mon chapeau assorti. Ils furent abasourdis mais reprirent vite conscience et finirent par m'escorter en voiture officiel. Je sais qu'ils vont contacter mes amours mais je n'ai pas d'autres choix, mes enfants méritent mieux que cette situation, sans eux je ne sais si j'arriverai à terminer ma grossesse. Surtout dans ce monde délinquance et de prostitution.

Je ne vis pas le temps passer dans cette voiture, profondément plonger dans mes pensées ils me regardèrent d'un air désolé et compréhensif. Je ne refis surface qu'à l'arrêt du véhicule devant le commissariat, où ils me déposèrent à l'infirmerie. Ils m'emmenèrent dans une cafétéria avec du thé et des gâteaux, je ne suis pas dupe je sais qu'ils sont en train de les contacter en ce moment même. Les filles sourient devant mon ventre tandis que les garçons eux me surveillent jusqu'à leur arriver.

On m'accompagna à l'entrée ou là devant moi, se trouvent ceux que je cherche à fuir. Ils n'ont pas l'air d'avoir dormi depuis plusieurs mois, ils me sourient avec inquiétudes et amour. Je m'approche d'eux avec peur et appréhension. Sans même m'en rendre compte ils me serrèrent dans leurs bras devant toutes ces personnes, eux qui pourtant ne partage pas nos moments intimes.

Je suis confus, je ne comprends plus rien, sous leur regard préoccupé je les suis dehors. Les mains sur mon ventre, je sourit en pensant qu'ils on peut être changé. Je monte avec difficulté dans leurs voitures sous leurs regards protecteurs. Ils m'emmenèrent jusqu'à une petite propriété bordée par un grand jardin. Ils glissèrent leurs mains dans les miennes et me tirèrent à l'intérieur de cette maison, ou je découvris un salon richement meublé, ils me placèrent sur un canapé et disparurent dans une autre pièce me laissant seul. Ils ne reviennent que quelques secondes plus tard, ils s'installèrent en face de moi pour me déclarer ensuite :

« Tu nous as fait extrêmement peur en partant ainsi. Et puis concernant l'enfant …

\- Nous n'avons pas utilisé les bons mots. Nous souhaitons garder l'enfant.

\- C'est des jumeaux.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Mmmm.

\- Toi souhait-tue les garder .

\- Vous les voulez .

\- Bien entendus que nous les voulons.

\- Jamais on abandonnera une partie de toi.

\- Nous t'aimons et cela restera ainsi.

\- J'chuis désolé ! »

Je me jetai alors inconsciemment dans leurs bras tout en pleurant à chaudes larmes. Ils me prirent dans leurs bras, nous restâmes dans cette position jusqu'à qu'un de mes amours nous dit : Nous aurons un petit problème, nous n'avions prévu qu'un bébé et non deux. Il semblerait qu'on va devoir tout racheter en double. À cette remarque je ne pus que rire de bonheur.


End file.
